


Turn Up the Steam

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content Involving Teenagers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: It was supposed to be a typical shower in the Yongen-Jaya Bathhouse for Alana after jogging one evening. What she didn't expect was sharing the bathhouse with her boyfriend.Akira KurusuxOC
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Turn Up the Steam

**Author's Note:**

> I will acknowledge that it's been a month since my last official update. My apologies, guys. I got hit pretty hard with some stuff in life and it's affected my mood to write. Then, just as I think I'm in the clear, something else ended up knocking me down for a brief moment. When I finally took care of it, I just knew that I needed to write to vent out some of that stress. In addition, what could be better than writing some smut? My boyfriend and I recently began watching the _Persona 5 Animation_ on the Funimation App a few weeks ago, and the opening scene of one particular episde where the gang is in the bathhouse following Madarame's Palace and seeing the blushing faces of my boys Akira and Yusuke (excuse me while I squeal in delight XP) triggered some inspiration for this piece. Originally, this piece was going to be a reader-insert, but unfortunately, it didn't really go anywhere. So, I switched tactics and got my character, Alana in it instead. The steam is about to be turned up for this one shot. Enjoy!

Her tense muscles relaxed almost immediately as the lukewarm spray of the shower hit her nude body. Her short, crimson locks darkened to a shade of burgundy, and her pale skin glistened from the drops of water that lingered on her body. Rubbing her face to get the drops out of her eyes, Alana began scrubbing herself to rid herself of the foul, sweaty scent that lingered on her person for the past thirty minutes. Despite only being under the shower for no more than five minutes, she was already starting to feel better.

She found herself in the bathhouse that was off the premises in the Yongen-Jaya District, having made the decision to check it out after taking a late afternoon jog. While jogging was a part of her daily routines, there were certain instances that she would go out for an extra run, particularly when she needed to blow off some steam. However, despite taking that extra jog through her normal route within the Shibuya District, it still wasn’t enough to ease the restlessness she still felt.

The restlessness came from earlier in the day when she and her closest confidant, Mikaela decided to conduct an investigation in Mementos. They found a lead amongst their research, but wanted to confirm it for themselves by going into Mementos. However, they were ambushed and surrounded by Shadows, and even though they managed to succeed, it did come at the expense of them taking a few bruises and minor injuries. They decided to lay low from the circle of friends that they became a part of, and amongst that said group were the boys they were dating. They kept their distance from them for the past three days while still keeping in touch with them, which gave them the time they needed for their wounds to heal.

She looked down at her arms, her emerald eyes gazing at the bruises that just about faded thanks to the use of ice and a specific bruising cream. Judging by the dull yellow color, they were just about healed; in another day or two, they would be gone.

She heard a clap of thunder that hit close by, and soon after, she could hear the pitter of the rain hitting the roof. She decided that she would finish up within the next twenty minutes so that she could make the last train back to Shibuya before the storm got too intense.

The sound of the front door opening caused her to freeze in place, and she wondered who else would be in here. Considering that there were hardly that many people that lived in the area, Alana didn’t expect a crowd of any sort. When she heard the voice of her unknown guest, she suffered a moment of heart failure.

“I haven’t seen her for the past three days, but she’s been answering my messages.”

The voice belonged to her boyfriend, Akira Kurusu; it had to be him, of all people to want to use the bathhouse today. Considering it was right across from Leblanc, it was easy access for him, no matter what was going on.

“I would think something could have come up with either her or Mikaela. They always have each other’s backs, no matter how small the situation is. If they’ve been able to respond to the group chat and to you and Yusuke, respectively, then they should be okay.” 

She also caught the voice of Morgana, which would have been typical since Morgana was always with Akira.

“I’m thinking about calling her before I change and get in the bath.”

 _Shit. My phone isn’t silenced,_ Alana thought. So much for attempting to get away unseen tonight.

Just as she turned the valve to shut the water off, she heard the ring of her phone, followed by a yelp of surprise from Morgana.

“Is this her phone?”

“Yeah. That is her phone,” Akira replied, an indicator that they found her stuff. “These are her clothes too.”

“She’s here, Akira. To think she would use this place, and considering it’s raining tonight, it might just be you and her in there. Enjoy the moment. I’ll see you when you get back to Leblanc.”

Alana grabbed a nearby towel that she got ready when she arrived and wrapped herself up with it. If she was going to face him, she might as well be covered up.

She heard the creaking sound of the door leading directly into the bathhouse, causing her to clutch the fabric of the towel in a tight grip. She was shaking; be it from fear, excitement, or possibly a little bit of both, she wasn’t sure.

“Alana?”

Her breath hitched at the mention of her name on his lips. There was no sense in staying silent when he knew she was here.

“I’m over here.”

She stepped out from behind the wall of the shower stand she was currently using and felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of her boyfriend with just a towel wrapped around his waist. When she heard him chuckle lightly, she knew that her face had to be flushed. He always found her shy and shocked reactions to be cute.

“Did you just shower? Your hair is still dripping.”

She flinched when a droplet that dripped from the end of her bangs hit the tip of her nose.

“I did. I was just in the middle of my shower when I heard you come in.”

“What brought you here, anyway?”

“I made some time for an extra jog earlier in the evening. I found out about this place when I did some research, and I thought it would be the best place for me to freshen up.”

He took notice of her body language from her trembling and how she was holding her arms close to her body, as if she was trying to cover them.

“Since you’re here, I plan on finishing up so I can make the trains before they close.”

His ears twitched at her words; he didn’t want her to leave, especially since she looked so enticing. If he were to remove that towel, he would be greeted to her bare, soaked, sexy body that was ripe for his mouth to claim. The only thing that was missing was a running shower head to set her under as he kissed every inch of her.

Just as she finished her statement, another clap of thunder hit, except it was much closer compared to the previous clap.

“Sounds like the storm is getting intense. Are you sure you want to go out in it, considering you spent this time washing up?” Akira asked with concern.

Alana shrugged.

“I have to get home somehow, Akira-kun,” she replied.

He closed the distance between them and then reached for her, stroking her arm and then stopping at her wrist. She tensed up at first, but soon relaxed as she let him pull her wrist so that he could see her forearm. His expression changed when he saw the faded yellowish color of the bruises.

“What the hell happened to you, Alana?”

She was silent for a moment, and then breathed out a sigh.

“Mikaela and I went into Mementos on our own to confirm a lead we got for something we were investigating alone. We got ambushed by Shadows and we both got some bruises when they attacked us. That was why you and Yusuke haven’t seen us for the past three days. We wanted time for them to heal,” she confessed.

She held out her other arm to show the set of bruises she sustained, causing him to sigh.

“I thought we made it clear that the two of you weren’t supposed to be venturing in the Metaverse or even Mementos by yourselves.”

“I know. The thing is, we couldn’t let this chance slip up. We just didn’t have the time, and we wanted to confirm it while we had the opportunity.”

Judging by the tone in her voice, Akira understood why they didn’t talk about it first, but it didn’t ease the concern he was already feeling towards her and Mikaela. He knew it was still a work in progress for them to open up to others besides each other, but he wanted them to know that they didn’t have to do their investigations alone.

“At least try to let us know next time, Alana. We all worry because we care for the both of you.”

Unable to really form any words expressing her gratitude, Alana simply nodded.

“For now, I have other plans for you.”

The hand that held her wrist moved its way up her arm, stroking her skin as his palm moved up to her shoulder, stopping at her neck. Her short hair gave him an advantage, for there was nothing restricting his lips from ravishing her throat.

She gulped as she began to wonder what all he had in mind for her, especially considering his touch was slowly turning her into a state of jelly.

“What exactly did you have in mind for me, Akira-kun?”

Unable to phrase his intended plans, Akira simply leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Alana moaned softly into his mouth, and found herself being pushed back into the corner she was washing up in, her back pressed up against the wall near the valve. Her hands shot up to the back of his head, tangling in his unruly ebony hair as she brought him as physically close to her as she possibly could.

The palm caressing her neck moved to the wall to steady himself while also keeping her pinned, and his free hand moved towards the valve to turn on the water. He pulled away from her lips just as the water began to spray and removed the towel that was covering her body from his hungry gaze. Her body was the prime example of perfection; from her long legs, slender curves, slim stomach and the swell of her breasts, she had the figure of a goddess. Seeing the full extent of her body, it made sense why the other boys almost broke their necks watching her whenever they had the opportunity.

He pulled her away from the wall and under the running shower head, pinning her against the adjacent wall. His heart began to race seeing her bare body soaked under the spray, threatening to burst from his chest. Unable to contain himself any longer, Akira moved his hands down behind her knees, lifting her legs up to his waist. Alana locked her ankles once she was stable, and she soon found herself at his mercy when he buried his face into her neck. Her hands tangled in his hair once again as he pampered her throat with kisses. He trailed a line of kisses from her neck down to her chest, finding himself at eye level with her breasts. Her soaked, rosy pink nipples were hard and ready for him to claim, and his mouth began to salivate.

His right hand moved up, caressing her side and then cupping and kneading her breast. Alana arched her back and then tilted her head back when he rolled her nipple between his fingers, and when he took her other nipple into his mouth, she almost lost it. He synced the movement of his hand with the sucking of the nipple in his mouth, relishing in the cry of his name as it left her throat.

His free hand moved down, finding the junction between her legs. She gasped, wondering if he was going to feel her with his fingers or actually remove the towel covering him and fuck her right here.

“Alana, my sweet girl,” she heard him whisper against her skin. “As tempting as it is for me to fuck you in this bathhouse, I don’t have a condom on me. It’ll have to wait until we get inside Leblanc. For now, my fingers will have to do.”

He slipped his index and middle finger inside of her right when he made his declaration, and she let out a moan loud enough to flood the entire bathhouse.

“As much as I want to drag this out, I fear the both of us passing out from the heat pretty soon, especially considering this place has turned into quite the sauna. I don’t want either of us passing out anytime soon, especially considering that we’re just getting started.”

He began to pump his fingers, and she bucked against them in response.

“A-Akira-kun!”

He pumped faster into her, and she met his rhythm, almost certain that she was more than ready to pass out from a combination of both him and the bathhouse steam. His lips were back on her own, stealing her breath and taking in her sweet taste. He sunk his fingers up to the knuckle, and she rode them until she let out a moan that he swallowed right when she convulsed around his fingers.

He pulled away from her lips and reached for the valve with his free hand, shutting off the water. His fingers were still inside her; he didn’t want the water washing away the work of pleasure that he had yet to savor. Once the spray of the water was reduced to a drip, Akira pulled his fingers coated with her juices out of her and stuck them in his mouth, licking them clean. Alana watched in surprise as he licked his fingers; she thought that he was something else, and this action definitely proved it.

He grabbed the towel that she was using and tossed it at her.

“Dry off and change into your clothes, Alana. How fast you get dressed will determine if you go to Leblanc clothed, half-clothed or naked,” he purred.

Her jaw dropped in utter shock; he was really dying to get her to the Leblanc attic that he called his room and finish what he started there.

“Better hurry and get going, my pet.”

One thing was for sure: she sure as hell wasn’t going out in that thunderstorm naked.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I chuckled when I typed out the ending. The switch to my character, Alana was worth it since I finally got around to completing this piece. I do have another _Persona 5_ piece that I'm working on. Originally, that piece was going to include Alana, but I figured it would fit better if it was a reader-insert. So, don't be too disappointed that this one wasn't a reader-insert. _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ is still being worked on. I just have to plot out potential ideas for the latest chapter I'm working on, which is chapter thirteen. I'm hoping to eventually complete it in full. I know it's going to take time, and possibly more time that I anticipated. Bear with me as I pick myself back up, and check back!


End file.
